broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestials (species)
History The Birth The Teachers of Paradiso In pursue of 'Perfect Beings', God created fifteen teachers, each masters of a single virtue that was to be taught to the citizens of Paradiso in hopes of creating the perfect specimen, since the Celestials lacked certain aspects that would make the role model citizen. They began their lessons and would teach how to be patient, how to love and how to care to those who did not know how to, telling anyone who would lend their ear to hear. This system ran perfectly for millennium and many Celestials were taking steps closer and closer to God's wish. The Great War The virtue of Balance discovers 'the true meaning of his existence' and overthrows his fellow members, stealing a bit of every virtue until he becomes the first 'Perfect Being'. Armed with the knowledge of the universe, he wages war against his friends and creator. Balance destroys a majority of Paradiso, having now gained power far beyond the common Celestial. Ships are destroyed, buildings are crushed, the order that God had laid out was thrown into chaos. The other virtues and God himself defend the remains of Paradiso, banishing the defeated Balance from heaven where he crashes into the realms below. Habitat Biology Appearance Life cycle Diet Culture Languages Society and Government Relationships Religions Celestials strongly believe in the event known as the Armageddon, the inevitable war that will wage between Celestials and Demons for the total control of both realms. This event will be recorded in history as the total eradication of Underworld beings. Subspecies The Fifteen Virtues Angelic teachers of God, created to teach his fellow Celestials all the necessary virtues in order to become the perfect being. * Chastity - ''the state or practice of refraining from extramarital, or especially from all, sexual intercourse. * ''Temperance - '' constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings; practicing self-control, abstinence, moderation and deferred gratification. * ''Charity - ''love of God and benevolent giving * ''Diligence - ''a zealous and careful nature in one's actions and work; decisive work ethic, steadfastness in belief, fortitude, and the capability of not giving up * ''Patience - ''resolving issues and arguments respectfully, as opposed to resorting to anger and fighting. * ''Kindness - ''unselfish love and voluntary kindness without bias or spite. Having positive outlooks and cheerful demeanor; to inspire kindness in others. * ''Humility - ''modest behavior, selflessness, and the giving of respect. Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it is thinking of yourself less. * ''Integrity - '' the quality of being honest and fair and having strong moral principles. * ''Forgiveness - ''showing forgiveness and being merciful to sinners * ''Courage - ''mental or moral strength to venture, persevere, and withstand danger, fear, or difficulty * ''Acceptance - ''believe or come to recognize as valid or correct, or to regard favourably or with approval. * ''Order -'' to follow authority and established rule in an organized and regularly fashion, to maintain the order set by God. * ''Love - ''a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person * ''Balance (redacted) - ''a situation in which different elements are equal or in the correct proportions, to be open minded to accept other values. * ''Imagination - ''having or showing an ability to think of new and interesting ideas':''' having or showing imagination Category:Species